


I met God and lived.

by maartynqa



Category: Realicide - Grej (Web Series)
Genre: Death, Final judgement, Insanity, Metaphors, Or At Least I Tried, Poetic, idk - Freeform, some weird metaphysical bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maartynqa/pseuds/maartynqa
Summary: Just a weird fic I wrote at 1AM, this is barely related to Realicide but I have nowhere else to post it so here you go.
Kudos: 4





	I met God and lived.

I walk down the alley and I see God.

My eyes are met with something hard to describe, but not for a sublime, metaphysical reason. They look... anthropomorphic, but not quite human. A slim, but in no way frail body is concealed under a thin layer of glistening fabric, and when they turn around, their eyes flash purple for a moment, before retreating into the darkness. I can’t see them anymore, but I do see the wicked, almost, dare I say it, devilish grin, as if aimed straight at me. 

Their pose indicates just the right amount of curiosity, as they tilt their head slightly to the right. Not hostile, but not friendly either. They reach out one hand, but when I try to grasp it, they pull away and giggle, their voice like that of many people at once. 

I look again, unable to tear my gaze away from them. The fabric of their robe shines in every possible color.

Then, it begins for the first time. 

Red. Pure as life giving fruit, and crimson as blood. The color of the sunset and that of goodbyes. I see fire, I see a river. I see a pretty girl, with rosy cheeks and luscious lips, weaving a basket. I see a still-beating heart, a newborn child. I see a passionate kiss. I see a hand, tearing down a metal fence. I see the revolution, and a better world in the distance.

I see life. I witness as it begins, as it is created, and struggle to put it into words. I see life and death, and in this very moment, they become one. Corpses decay, making way for the New World. I feel something. Rage. I wish to murder, I wish to tear apart the flesh of mortals. Put an end to an era, begin a new cycle. 

It stops. 

The figure shifts, and it is but a silhouette, with playful sparks dancing in their eyes. They stare back. 

Then, it begins for the second time. 

Green. Emerald as the water of a lake and light as uncut grass. I see the eyes of a woman, my eyes, as I soon realize. Dead animals decaying into the soil, and their rebirth. The color of glass and the color of my reflection. I see a hand, holding another. I see a plant growing, its delicate leaves awakening a fondness in me that I never knew. 

I see 

a field of flowers. 

"Just keep looking at the flowers.", I hear. 

Nonsense.  
No one ever said that to me. 

I wish to nurture, to grow, to care. I wish to feel, and an intense kind of love floods me without delay. I see my hands giving life to the dead, healing the wounded, and fixing the broken. Turning light into darkness. 

I can feel my skin loosen and grow old, but I remain still. 

It stops. 

They are barely visible, but I hear a voice call out to me. Is it theirs? No, it’s my own. I am screaming. 

Then, it begins for the third time.

When will this nightmare end?

Blue. Navy as the comforting waves of the endless ocean, and fair as a forget-me-not. I see a warm blanket and a cold forest. An abandoned child. I see stars. The glimmer of ice in Her eyes. I see the Negaton Window. I see a pendulum and tears. I see an angel, I think. 

I see time itself. I wish to know, I am filled with unbearable longing to understand, but what I do know is that I shall never be satisfied, because knowledge is endless and my mind is too weak. I thirst, despite submerging myself in the Water. All I know is that this is the way. My mind is enveloped in bliss. 

I inch closer and closer to understanding, I can almost reach it, but it is too late, because I feel my bones giving in to the pressure of the Water. Everything flows. So does time. 

It stops.

I can’t see. Where are they? Are they gone yet? 

My whole body is trembling, as I realize that my eyes are closed. I fear opening them. 

Then, it begins for the last time. 

Purple. Violet as a raging storm and lilac as a delicate petal. I see a lit candle, and a door. Where does it lead to? I see a clock. I see a key, I need to have it, I see my own hand, grabbing it. I see a corridor and I see Freya. She is calling out, but I can’t hear her. I see flames, I see blood, I see red, and green, and blue. I see my sins. 

Am I burning or drowning? Does it matter? I wish to live. I am holding on desperately, as every inch of my wrecked body burns with inescapable pain. Pure suffering, like acid on my skin. 

I see a gate, with four letters on it.  
H-E-L-L. 

It stops. 

I slowly open my eyes, fearful. The entity is gone. 

I stand up shakily. I feel as if this body doesn’t belong to me, that the real one has been destroyed, only the very core left untouched. 

I wish to be happy this is over, but I can’t feel. I wish to be scared, but I can’t. I wish to be apathetic, but even that is beyond my abilities. 

I live, but at what cost?

I met God and survived to tell the tale.  
Or did I? 

I see purple.

**Author's Note:**

> No, you may not criticize me in the comments or anywhere else, because I will cry :(


End file.
